


It Started With...

by vespillo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespillo/pseuds/vespillo
Summary: Kim loves Trini. Trini doesn't love Kim.





	It Started With...

Kim had a problem, a feisty 5'1” problem in the shape of her best friend Trini. Trini herself wasn’t the problem. It was the way Trini made Kim feel that was the problem. Anytime Trini smiled at her Kim felt her stomach do flip flops, if Trini laughed at something Kim said her whole world would zero in on the other girl. The few times that Kim had seen Trini cry over something a horrible ex had done to her, not only had Kim felt her own heart breaking but at the same time she felt the ultimate urge to destroy the bitch who made the beautiful woman cry.

The real problem that Kim had was that somehow in the past five years Kim had fallen in love with Trini. And Trini didn't feel the same. Kim would be lying if she said she hadn't hoped secretly that Trini would tell her she had feelings for the taller girl. 

But that never happened. And here Kim was five years after meeting Trini on a mountain top, five years of being in love with her, and now she’s getting dressed in a tux at Trini's wedding. Trini's wedding to a woman who was not Kim.

As Kim looked at herself in the mirror she remembered the first time she met Trini.

Kim had had a bad day at school and wanted some fresh air, so she had gone for a hike ending up at the small lake she had learned to swim in. She was staring at the water when a voice called from up above.

“Hey! Look out below!” 

Kim barely had time to look up before she saw a small figure dive off the highest point on the cliff face. Kim herself had dived into the lake below but never from the very top. Kim had only seen one other person do that and that boy was an adrenalin junkie.

The small figure made a small splash into the water as Kim watched with an amazed look on her face as the diver popped above the water. Swimming over to Kim the diver shot her a smirk.

“Hey there princess. Wanna take a dive? It’s exhilarating.”

That smirk was what started this whole mess Kim decided. That stupid little smirk is what got Kim to try jumping from the top of the cliff with Trini. That stupid smirk is what got Kim in Saturday detention for the entirety of their senior year when Trini suggested they get back at Kim's cheating ex by putting a wheel clamp on all four of his wheels. That stupid little smirk is what got Kim to fall in love with Trini.

As Kim tied her bowtie she thought back to the first time Trini had showed up unannounced drunk and crying about her stupid ex .

“I just don’t get it Kim…what did I do wrong? Why did she cheat…” Trini cried into Kim's shoulder causing the taller girl's heart to break a little.

“She’s not worth it T. She never deserved you.”

“No…I’m not worth it…” Trini said sobbing even harder

Kim could only hold her until the sobbing calmed down. “Hey. You are worth it and any girl would be lucky to have you Trini.” She took a deep breath before tilting Trini’s face up to look into her watery brown eyes. “I know I would…” Kim whispers her eyes falling to Trini's lips.

Trini's sobs had turned into sniffling now as she too looked at Kim’s lips, she seemed to be taking in the words that were just said to her. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came up was vomit.

Kim sighed as she straightened the bowtie. Wondering how different things would have been if she had the guts to tell Trini the morning after how she felt. Or any other time in the past two years since that moment. She wishes she would have had the guts two months ago to tell Trini when the woman showed up randomly after a date.

“Hey T, what’s up?” Kim asked as Trini pushed past her and started pacing around the living room.

“Kim I think I messed up!” Trini shouts without looking at her, her body still moving around the living room at a brisk pace.

Kim moved next to her and tugged her down onto the couch with her.

“Talk to me. What happened with Tamsin? Do I need to beat her up?” she asked trying to pull a smile out of her friend.

“No! She was great a perfect gentlelady. I messed up Kim! She! She asked me to marry her!”

All Kim could hear was white noise at those words. She always thought that she would eventually have a chance to tell Trini how she felt. And that hopefully, the universe on her side, Trini would reciprocate those feelings. But then Tamsin came along. Arguable the best girl that Trini could have. Tamsin never once pushed Trini out of her comfort zone, got along with all her friends. Even her brothers liked Tamsin. Something that had only every happened with Kim before. Kim didn’t realize she wasn’t listening when she felt Trini lightly slapping her arm.

“-im? Hey Kim? Are you even hearing what I’m saying? Tamsin asked me to marry her and I just up and I just up and bolted! What do I do!?” Trini half yelled half whispered before flinging herself back onto the couch letting out a loud groan.

Kim shook her head clear of her feelings for her friend as best she could before speaking. “Do you love her? Can you see yourself walking up to her every morning?”

“I can’t imagine not waking up to her every morning. And I love her with all my heart.” Trini said quietly

“Then I think you have your answer Trini. Go get your girl…” Kim said her voice breaking just slightly.

Kim put on her jacket and buttoned it up before taking a deep breath and heading to the foyer of the church where Trini was pacing in her short bridal dress. 

“Hey, calm down or you’ll wear a hole in the ground.” Kim said as she approached the nervous bride. Kim could hear the instrumental version of Thousand Years playing and knew that Tamsin was walking down the aisle right now. “Trin. Calm down. You’re about to marry the woman of your dreams and you’re gonna make her the luckiest woman ever. I promise.” She said gently grabbing Trini's hand rubbing her thumb along the back of it. 

Trini gave her a small smile before nodding and moving to the door tugging Kim with her. 

Even after all this time Trini's parents never came around to accepting their daughters sexuality, so Trini had asked the one constant in her life to walk her down the aisle. Kim.

“Ready T?” Kim asked getting a nod in return as she death gripped Kim's arm.

The music dies for a moment before the band picks up again, this time playing Make You Feel My Love. 

Just before the doors open Kim leans in to whisper, “Breath Trini. I got you.”

Kim received a mix between a smile and a smirk before turning her head forward to take the first step towards the rest of her life. 

They walked down the aisle at a steady pace. Kim was sure if they moved any slower or faster Trini would most likely try and make a run for it because of nerves. Once they reached the alter Trini turned to Kim and offered her the softest of smiles before mothing a thank you and turning towards her bride to be. 

Kim forced herself to take a deep breath before she moved to sit next to Trini's brothers. 

It started with a smirk for Kim and it ended with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
